Entre el Centeno
by Hesperos D
Summary: Por alguna razón la sonrisa de este extraño niño japonés, tiene el mismo efecto que el bálsamo caliente que era la sonrisa de su hermano Griffin, con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y voces suaves, con narraciones desfasadas de personajes inverosímiles, en las noches llenas de tormenta… AshEiji • Ash&Eiji


**Titulo: **_Entre el Centeno._

**Pareja**: _Ash Lynx & Eiji Okumura feat_._ eerie rye field _

**Resumen:** _Por alguna razón la sonrisa de este extraño niño japonés, tiene el mismo efecto que el bálsamo caliente que era la sonrisa de su hermano Griffin, con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y voces suaves, con narraciones desfasadas de personajes inverosímiles, en las noches llenas de tormenta…_

**Notas:** _Iba a sacar esto hace 10 días para conmemorar el aniversario del anime y los casi tres años que llevo en el fandom. Pero, al final postergué y lo postergué, y lo postergué hasta hoy casi 15 días más tarde, lol. Siempre he pensado que Ash imprimió a Griffin en Eiji, y después algo más… No lo sé, siempre se me ha hecho un poco extraño de esos pésimos mecanismos de afrontamiento… Pero bueno, estoy divagando. _

_Feliz aniversario Babana Pez. _

_La canción que escuchaba mientras escribía esto es Secret World – Tears For Fears._

_._

* * *

_—¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ser? ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría ser de verdad si pudiera elegir? (…) Muchas veces me imagino que hay un montón de niños jugando en un campo de centeno. (…) Estoy al borde de un precipicio y mi trabajo consiste en evitar que los niños caigan a él. En cuanto empiezan a correr sin mirar adónde van, yo salgo de donde esté y los cojo. Eso es lo que me gustaría hacer todo el tiempo. Vigilarlos. Yo sería el guardián entre el centeno._

_**El Guardián entre el Centeno; J.D. Salinger**_.

* * *

.

Hay algo sutil en el aire.

Algo perfecto, pero no del todo correcto.

Solo sabe que sus pies se mueven, pero eso poco le importa a Ash Lynx. Por alguna razón no le interesa llegar a algún lado, no le importa a dónde, tampoco importa un para que. Sus pies simplemente se mueven uno tras otro.

Suave, pero presuroso, pesado, pero sin sonido.

Pisando una a una las espigas que nacen de la tierra, meciéndose en una danza sempiterna impuesta por la brisa. El sol cae en un ángulo particular que hace que todas las cosas pequeñas se vean amplias, a lo mejor, por eso el campo de oro se extiende hasta más allá de donde alcanza la vista.

_Quizás sí es eterno. _

La parte lógica de su mente le dice que no es posible la existencia de un campo eterno, en algún momento los labradores debieron haber dejado sus tractores, o cualquier cosa que usen hoy en día. Posiblemente fueron a sus casas a follar, o a comer o a lo que sea que haga un granjero con el dinero que producen tantas hectáreas.

Sin embargo, el campo se siente de plano extraño. Hermoso y hueco como es; Ash no siente que fueran manos humanas las que produjeron esto… Aunque no conoce exactamente el porqué de ese sentimiento particular.

Hay algo parsimonioso en el ambiente, a pesar de todo. _Algo_.

Así que, Ash deja de preocuparse por el campo, por el oro, aun mas por la luz del sol que lo enceguece. No importa cuánto use sus manos para formar una visera, no importa lo mucho que entrecierre los ojos para ver a lo lejos, para buscar un fin a esa luz perpetua…

Se siente tentado a dejar de intentar, cuando nota una sombra que se extiende ominosa.

Alza la cabeza y solo es…

_¿Griffin…? No…_

—¿Eiji…?

Completamente Eiji, en su variedad de jardín.

—¡Ash!

El sol se apaga un poco cuando Eiji se acerca, Ash piensa que es lo correcto. Solo de esa forma puede mantenerse viendo a la persona que ahora toma su mano en un extraño gesto de hermandad, que solo han hecho cuando tienen que burlarse, o cuando no pueden darse un abrazo apropiadamente.

También lo hacen cuando tienen que despedirse.

_Pero, las manos de Eiji son tan frías. _

Él no se aleja, solo se detiene a su lado, luego centra su mirada cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Ash piensa que no hay nada contra lo que pudiera tropezar. Desde que Eiji es un torpe japonés, un poco de mayor cuidado podría ser beneficioso, piensa Ash, el americano sensible. Sin embargo, luego de una larga búsqueda Ash no puede ver más que el trigo creciendo, o lo que él cree que podría ser trigo, cebada, avena, incluso _arroz_ para todo lo que le importa.

Eiji está aquí. Así que esa clase de preguntas pierden el sentido.

Comienzan a caminar en un ritmo de pasos cortos pero acelerados para mimetizarse, repentinamente no está el tamborileo de dos pasos, cuatro pies andando juntos. Dos personas, entre la hierba.

_Solo una. _

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer si renacieras? —Pregunta Eiji, casualmente, mirándolo a los ojos—. En una próxima ocasión.

Usualmente Ash hubiera respondido con una broma, o una trampa lógica, que hubiera finiquitado la conversación por inmediatamente. La rencarnación no existe, diría. Pero hoy, hoy se siente diferente, mas liviano de lo usual.

—Me gustaría que volviéramos a encontrarnos.

Piensa que es la pureza del aire lo que le está haciendo daño. Tanta honestidad, solo puede ser posible en un lugar como este, después de todo no puede ver ni un solo edificio, o una sola carretera.

El silencio a su lado se vuelve repentinamente muy largo.

Entonces ve a Eiji sacudiendo la nariz, pisando con cuidado; y Ash reprime una sonrisa porque parece un conejo molesto. Un conejo con una camisa dos tallas demasiado grandes.

—¿Aunque tengamos que despedirnos? —Arrulla Eiji, y es tan suave que no lo hubiera escuchado de no ser porque el corazón de Ash se mecía igualmente con la brisa.

—Sí —balbucea Ash—, aunque tengamos que despedirnos una y otra vez.

Eiji asiente, y Ash da el tema por cerrado.

—¿No te importa volver a cruzarte con la gente de esta vida...? —Cuestiona, con los dedos apretados, entrelazados con los de Ash hasta el momento en que ambas manos desaparecían en un ardor exiguo—. ¿Ni, aunque los odies?

_Pero, las manos de Eiji son tan frías. _

—Seguro les hice algo en la anterior y por eso nos encontramos ahora. —Ash siente que sus mejillas se tiñen ligeramente al terminar de hablar, algo como la reencarnación de todos los temas…—. Estaría bien volver a encontrarlos, si eso significa volverte a ver, entonces estaría bien.

—¿Incluso a Golzine? —Bromea Eiji.

—Ah —Ash suspira contenido—, le romperé la maldita cabeza la próxima vez que lo vea. No hay forma en la que esto se quede así, una tregua sin revancha no es una tregua, hijo de puta.

—No te gustará que alguien más te escuché hablar así.

Eiji suspira acostumbrado a la boca impertinente de Aslan Calleneese, siempre y cuando este no esté dirigida a su persona.

—Cómo si te importará —Ash reniega con un ademan exagerado—, maldices en tres idiomas cuándo te golpeas el dedo pequeño del pie, y ni te has puesto los pantalones.

—¡Espera! —Exclama Eiji—, ¿¡Cómo sabes que son Maldiciones!?

—¿Qué parte de la palabra "Genio" —comillas aéreas incluidas—, no entiendes Onni-chan?

Entonces, recibe esa mirada fulgurante y enceguecida que significa problemas. Seguida por una carcajada ronca y divertida, llena de pequeñas espadas.

Ash escapa como un lince entre el medio de las espigas. Curiosamente, la figura de Eiji persiguiéndolo, esa sombra ancha, devorando los reflejos acres que el sol frio dejaba caer como miel entre el centeno.

_No le trajo ninguna inquietud. _

Porque este era, a fin de cuentas, un pequeño instante en el que, el mundo era solo suyo.

Ash se deja caer entre carcajadas, aplastado bajo el peso de Eiji, innegablemente liviano, deberían comer algo así como un bistec para compensar, piensa Ash. Tanta comida nutritiva les estaba haciendo daño, esas vitaminas que son inventos de los padres...

—Desearía poder mantenerme de esta manera. Ir a la escuela, como un niño normal, tener amigos normales, y ver la tele en la manera normal —los ojos de Ash están cerrados, su pecho se alza jadeante, pero no se siente cansado—. Sin buscar grietas, y oportunidades... Vivir sin dejar de...

Eiji simplemente lo mira fijamente, con ojos llenos de estrellas.

Obscuros y profundos.

—De buscar la forma de hacer sufrir a los demás, Eiji.

_Demasiado obscuros. _

Eiji era todas esas cosas buenas que puede haber en el mundo. Todo lo blanco, puro, amable, todo lo que es Eiji, y que por ende no es Ash.

—Eres amable Ash —es la respuesta de Okumura Eiji que ha buscado la mano de Ash sujetándola contra su mejilla, Ash siente el aliento de Eiji cuando le dice—: Eres muy amable, pero no notas tu propia bondad...

_Y __las manos de Eiji son tan, pero tan frías._

—Como si la tuviera. —Masculla Intentando retirar su mano del agarre de Eiji. Porque hay algo que gotea, hay pólvora aferrándose a la piel de sus uñas, y Ash está seguro de que es de que no debería estar tocando a Eiji.

—No notas que eres amable y por eso sufres. —Murmura Eiji contra sus dedos ahora limpios— Eres una buena persona, Ash.

_Pero la suciedad sigue ahí. Aunque no la vea. _

En cualquier momento podrían transformase en zarpas que desgarrando a la única ancla de humanidad que le queda en este mundo si es por el precio correcto, o si se le da la oportunidad él podría, Ash él podría…

_Él podría… _

_A… Herirlo… _

—Lo siento, Eiji.

_Matar-_

El control desvaneciéndose, y una broma necesaria para mantener el hilo de cordura atado, una hebra fina que se desgasta, en una broma autocritica—: Mira, me estas pegando tus malas mañas, deberíamos dejar de juntarnos.

Tan triste, que no puede hacer nada más que sonreír.

Por alguna razón la sonrisa de este extraño niño japonés, tiene el mismo efecto que el bálsamo caliente que era la sonrisa de su hermano Griffin, con unas palmaditas en la cabeza y voces suaves, con narraciones desfasadas de personajes inverosímiles, en las noches llenas de tormenta…

—Gracias, también Ash.

La brisa pasa y las palabras se asientan en su estómago.

—¿Por qué?

Ash esta algo confundido, nunca ha hecho nada más que traerle desgracias a la vida de Eiji. Está seguro de que nunca podrá hacer algo distinto a ello. Blanca lo dijo, lo esta usando. Está usando a Eiji… Está siendo egoísta.

_Tan egoísta. _

—Por estar conmigo —susurra Eiji—, por estar a mi lado, por ser mí amigo...

No lo dice para que suene como si fuese un secreto, pero una verdad indiscutible.

Una ley fundamental del universo en que habitan, y Ash, a quien le gusta diferir cuando está siendo honesto, o cuando tiene miedo no puede evitar contradecirlo, también hay ocasiones, en las que simplemente quiere huir, porque él también tiene el derecho a ser cobarde.

—No sé si amigo sea un buen término para esto…

—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunta Eji, interesando de repente inclinándose sobre Ash.

—Hermano... —Ash saborea la palabra—: Camarada, no, ¿amante?

—¡Claro que eso no es Ash! —Grita Eiji, y está lo suficientemente cerca como para que le explote un tímpano, o los dos.

—¡Pero ya te di un beso! —Responde Ash también alzando la voz.

—No hay palabras —asegura—, sentándose repentinamente en ese estilo particular que tienen los japoneses, todo recto, estático y completamente serio—. No hay un término, no somos dos personas que salvan y son salvadas. No necesitas darle sentido, a algo que ya lo tiene. Sólo somos tú y yo, entre el centeno. ¿Acaso necesitamos algo más?

—Entre el centeno, eh...

Una euforia placida navegando por su cuerpo. Hay centeno hasta dónde le alcanza la vista, la luz le está quemando las retinas, y todo lo que le queda es este precipicio.

_La imagen superpuesta entre el centeno, y el agujero. _

—A veces pareces realmente mayor, Eiji.

—Pues claro, soy mucho mayor que tú —Eiji entre cierra los ojos, ligeramente sacado de quicio—. No se como lo olvidas, creo que tienes memoria selectiva, solo recuerdas lo que te conviene…

—Desearía tenerla, podría recordar todo, o aun mejor, podría no recordar nada. Podría olvidarlo todo. Hacerlo desaparecer como si no hubiera sucedido nunca… Te recordaría a ti, Eiji. Te mantendría como una memoria al alcance de la mano.

—Ash…

Y es ese tono exacto de reproche cuando decide hablar mal de sí mismo.

—Hey —cuestiona Ash—, ¿qué sucede si resbaló?

—No resbalaras.

Asegura Eiji. Una voz firme y cálida, casi histriónica.

—¿Y sí me pierdo entre el centeno?

—Voy a estar a tú lado, no iré a ninguna parte así que, si te pierdes, nos perdemos juntos. —Es la objeción indiscutible.

—¿Y.… —intenta Ash— si tienes que irte?

—Regresaré una y otra y otra vez... —suena profundamente herido— ¿Realmente quieres deshacerte de mí?

Ash siente que su corazón se oprime un poco, porque el nunca en la vida desearía eso. Desearía en cambio, ser honesto.

—¡No! Yo...

Eiji sabe que Ash no quiere llorar, así que no le importaría llorar por él en su lugar.

—Si en algún punto, mucho más lejos, si me deshago en pedazos antes de tocar el suelo… Tengo miedo, Eiji. Tengo miedo del monstruo que soy, tengo miedo de hacerte daño, tengo miedo de lastimar a los otros, en cualquier momento voy a quebrarme.

Esa mirada, esa mirada de niño perdido. Ningún niño debería poder hacer esa clase de rostro. Ningún niño debería poder decir esta clase de cosas, tener tanto miedo, y estar tan asustado.

Los dedos de Eiji tiemblan.

—No quiero que veas cuando suceda.

_Es simplemente desgarrador. _

—Sí resbalas te atrapare. Y si caes caeré contigo, Ash. Me quedaré contigo, no importa cuántas veces preguntes.

—No tiene que ser siempre Eiji.

—Siempre.

Ash suspira, las abejas en su estómago calmándose, y las larvas que reptan entre sus huesos han encontrado un descanso repentino. Pero su cabeza se siente pesada, llena de helio, y llena de cemento simultáneamente.

—Realmente eres un idiota.

—Necesitas uno para conocer a otro. —Contesta Eiji jovial.

—Voy a levantarme a medio día entre semana —Ash toma aliento—, cuándo cocine no lavare los platos, también voy a dejar los calcetines regados y nunca vas a encontrar dos iguales, en ocasiones me voy a levantar gritando en la mañana—en este punto ya se ve casi purpura, y terriblemente avergonzado—, y aunque no te lo diga me gustaría que tomaras mi mano.

—Entonces me levantare temprano y te despertare —contradice Eiji con presteza—, hare el desayuno para los dos e incluso lavare los platos. Sobre los calcetines, pues nunca he usado dos del mismo color.

Ash siente algo presionarse en su pecho, y esta aterrado de llamar a esa emoción esperanza.

—Y me asegurare de tomar tu mano cada vez que lo necesites.

Una promesa.

_Y tantos, tantos dientes. _

—Voy al volver tarde en la noche, y no te diré a donde voy. —Lanza Ash de repente, sin notarlo—: A veces puede que llegue con moretones a casa, y preferiría que no preguntaras nada, porque no voy a darte respuestas.

El hombre a su lado, solo sacude la cabeza, reprimiendo una risilla.

—Entonces saldré a buscarte, y cuando te encuentre… Te arreglare lo mejor que pueda, entonces esperare hasta que te sientas listo para decirme.

Nadie debería pode decir esta clase de cosas con una cara seria.

—Pediré hotdogs con mostaza extra cuando salgamos de la biblioteca.

—Entonces me vengare en el desayuno —Eiji tiene un mohín en el rostro—. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No… —Ash se rinde— Ninguno.

Deja que su cuerpo caiga en el regazo de Eiji. Loción de afeitar, polvos para hornear, y algo como la humedad tranquila de los muros del escondrijo de ladrillo en Manhattan. Algo parecido al cedro cuando le golpea la luz del sol a las tres de la tarde.

_El etéreo aroma del invierno colándose por las ventanas. _

El albor no le deja ver a Eiji apropiadamente, pero sabe que esta ahí.

—Si esto es un sueño, entonces no quiero despertar.

Puede sentir dedos largos cardándole el pelo, cálidos y amables. _Quizás demasiado largos_.

Las manos de Griffin, entonces Eiji, completa y absolutamente Eiji.

—Duerme otro rato —es la respuesta, sutil en el aire—, no tenemos prisa.

—Esta clase de cielo me resulta familiar, pero nunca verías algo así en un basurero como Manhattan…

Y la voz que le responde es perfecta:

—Casi como si fuera una pintura.

_Pero, no del todo correcta. _

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
